


The Garden of Eden

by WrittenByHannah



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Babies, City of Light, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Garden of Eden, Happy Ending, New Earth, Nightbloods, Plot Twists, The Flame - Freeform, alie 2.0, fifth dimension, mentions of the bunker, non-canon, super powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenByHannah/pseuds/WrittenByHannah
Summary: "He had been lost. For as long as he could remember, ever since he parted ways with the most amazing woman he had ever known. He had been looked at to lead the others, and for six long years the pain had kept him going, ironically enough. The hope that somehow the nightblood saved the only hero left on Earth. That she lived to hate him for what he had done. He needed to believe Clarke was alive so that he could tell her he was sorry. He was sorry he left her, and even more sorry he never told her he loved her.Now that he knew she was alive and strong, he was unable to comprehend that it was a reality. In less than 24 hours, he would be with the love of his life again. And this time, he was determined not to mess things up."Takes place right after the radio transmission Clarke sends out at the end of 4x13. Non-canon.Clarke and Bellamy have been apart for too long. In light of the end of the world, nothing seems more important to them than to be together and to be a family with Madi. Raising the human race from the ashes of the death wave is one drastic feat, but together, nothing is impossible.





	1. Wishes Do Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, I needed some closure. Basically I ship Bellarke to the end of the earth and back around again. There is not enough fluff or romantic things in the show for my taste. It's such a tease. So, here is a very selfish wish-fulfilling fanfiction. It will be happy and fun, but also will include some less than pleasant things. And some kinky things. And some straight up just questionable methods of authorship. I hope you enjoy it anyway. I know I will.

**Chapter 1. Six Years After The Death Wave, Titled: "Wishes Do Come True"**

He had been lost ever since he parted ways with the most amazing woman he had ever known. He had been looked at to lead the others, and he failed. For six long years the pain had kept him going, ironically enough. The hope that somehow the nightblood saved the only hero left on Earth. That she lived to hate him for what he had done. He needed to believe Clarke was alive so that he could tell her he was sorry. He was sorry he left her, and even more sorry he never told her he loved her.

Now that he knew she was alive and strong, he was unable to comprehend that it was a reality. In less than 24 hours, he would be with the love of his life again. And this time, he was determined not to mess things up.

He stared down towards the red ball of rock orbiting through the abyss. There, in the far corner of vision, a little green dot was waiting on him. He was scheduled to be on a rocket, falling towards the atmosphere in a matter of hours. The emotions bubbled in his stomach and he let out a long, shaky breath. "Way to surprise her, Blake. "

Bellamy put his head in his hands. He replayed her voice in his head. "I don't know why I still do this everyday... I guess it's because I don't want to forget who I was... Who I am."

He had been waiting in the computer bay, thinking about his life's decisions and why they had led him to this. He felt so alone and broken, because his soul mate had been taken from him in a cruel twist of fate; over and over and over again. He was in silent tears, head tipped into his knees, at the end of all hope, when a bit of static came through.

A voice he knew all too well came over the radio, "If you can hear me, I'm in the only green spot left. The forest somehow grew out of the ashes, but the rest of the planet seems barren. I miss you guys. I hope you're still alive. Otherwise I'm talking to no one, And That makes me a crazy person."

He jumped up, rapidly reaching for controls and objects, praying one of them would be able to let him talk back. In all that he knew, and had learned in six years, he couldn't find a way to send out a return transmission. But he knew in his heart that it was her, and he had to believe he wasn't hallucinating.

One more piece of static, "Bellamy. If you can can hear me, It's okay. Just come home. Everything will be okay, just get down here. I need you."

Immediately, he had gone down to Raven's room, thundering his legs as fast as he could go. He burst through her door and woke her from her sleep. He demanded that she get up and help him find a way to get to the ground. Raven stumbled up to the door, still groggy, "Bellamy, what are you talking about?"

"Clarke's alive! We have to go. Now. She says the ground is safe." He panted, grabbing Raven's shoulders and guiding her towards her workshop. "Make magic, Reyes. You've got 24 hours."

"Wait, What?" She stutters, eyes wide in disbelief.

"I heard a radio transmission come in. I couldn't find a way to get a signal out, but I know it was her. She's down there, in the forest. She's safe."

Raven seemed to be hesitant to take the news. She decided not to disrupt her only friend's easily upset temperament, so she rolled with it.

"Bellamy, we don't have enough fuel, there are still repairs to be made from the trip up here. It would take me at least a month to get it all in workin-"'

"No. Now." He stared, nostrils flaring. "We don't have time. Let's go."

***********

"Preparing for launch." Raven clicked in coordinates and controls, locked eyes with Bellamy in his seat across from her. "This is going to be a bumpy ride. We're going with the original plan. Landing in the water. Do you have your oxygen mask for the swim?"

He nodded gravely.

Emori, Murphey, Echo, Monty, and Harper hadn't survived; They had contracted a sickness from one of the algae plants and there wasn't enough medicine to save them. Raven and Bellamy only survived because they hadn't eaten in days at the time, both depressed over the loss of Clarke. That was four years ago.The ring had become like a ghost ship and upon hearing earth was safe, Raven was eager to get off the "claustrophobic space coffin." Even if it meant a slight chance of imminent death.

They both knew that spending a month on the ring with an impatient Bellamy and a stressed Raven would be more terrifying than an impromptu trip to the ground. Also, the supplies were running low, so it was now or never.

"We'll float for the most part, but we won't be able to get out of the ship until it's filled with water. Then we can open the seal and swim to the surface." Raven typed in a few more things. "Are you ready?" She looked at Bellamy.

He nodded. "Let's go get my girl." He smiled proudly and let out a celebratory yell, something he hadn't done in quite some time.

They both laughed despite the circumstances and secured themselves in their seats, now feeling excited for the journey ahead.

Bellamy felt hot and nauseous and like he might just die of a heart attack before he even gets to fall at her feet; and that, is far from the effects of space travel, but a sign of a boy in love.

*******

Clarke sat, hunched over Madi in a cold, wet cave near the edge of the green. She had made a breakthrough with the radio transmission, the first one in a year and a half that had actually gotten static back. It wasn't a response, but some kind of frequency tried to break through. Maybe it was wind in the radio waves, but there was hope in her heart for something more.

At the base of the cave were lots of overgrown vines and bushes that kept them out of sight. She had the rover parked just behind them, ready for a quick escape. Madi was curled up in the back seat with some blankets and a pillow. Clarke had done a good job of raising her.

Six years previous, she had been exploring after the death wave, expecting to find no one. But to her surprise, while walking through the rubble and ruins of a village, a natblida baby cried out from her distress among the debris. Clarke ran towards the sound, scooped up the miracle child, and brought her home to the lighthouse.

Since then, she had cared for her and taught her, loved her as if she were her own. It had changed her, motherhood. She longed for things that she did not know were possible. A happy family, a mother, father, and daughter, living on a peaceful plot of land during a phase of New Earth. She was only missing one piece of the puzzle.

Clarke kissed the sleeping girl on the forehead. She patted her hair and adjusted the blankets, tucking in her little angel. Then she walked to the mouth of the cave and looked up to the sky. She saw the light of the ring, floating in the stars above. It blinked bright, and she made a wish in her heart she feared would never come true. She wished for her love to find his way home to her, so that they could live a life worth fighting for. She wished for a happy ending.

The funny thing about wishes, is be careful what you wish for. The universe is tricky in that way. Because at the very moment Clarke made her wish, the light in the ring blinked out.

Her heart stopped. What was happening? What could she do? And then suddenly, a ball of light began to fall from the ring. Tears welled in her eyes, her heart became uncontrollable in its beating, she nearly jumped off the ground to reach out for him. "Bellamy."

She went to wake Madi, guiding her out with hurried and excited whispers. Madi looked up sleepily at the sky, "Is that a falling star?"

Clark smiled, hope rising in her chest. "That's _our_ falling star."

**************************

The ship made it through the atmosphere just fine, and surprisingly against the high odds of hitting dirt and exploding, they hit the one wet spot left on the planet. Raven joked about how the only ocean ends up next to the only forest on a giant desert planet. It reminded her of The Garden of Eden. Before they could get to it, however, they had to prevent themselves from drowning.

The landing had been rough, so Bellamy and Raven were both a little dazed. They grabbed their masks, locked eyes in disbelief they had made it this far, and they waited. The water took no time at all to fill in through the cracks of the rocket. Raven had one handle on the door, Bellamy had his shoulder ready to start prying.

As soon as the water level rose above the door's inner seal, they pushed as hard as they could. It started to budge but there was still a lot of pressure. Something was wrong. they were sinking faster than usual. The density of the water felt off. They pushed, again, and again. Nothing worked.

Bellamy began to kick the door uncontrollably, trying to force his way out. He cracked the seal with well placed blow and it slowly flowed open. He grabbed Raven's hand and pushed her out and up towards the surface. They gasped for air, eyes adjusting to the light.

Raven reached over and pulled a chord on Bellamy's chest, followed by a chord on her own chest. Bright orange life jackets inflated around them. She reached into her backpack and searched for the liferaft. It was small and inflatable, made for one person. She got up on it, then gave her friend a hand. They had made it.

Bellamy looked out over the water, they were maybe two miles from land. They cut it _really_   close. They began to paddle towards the beach, idly chatting about the small ways they noticed Earth had changed. The water was a different density, so materials weren't the same buoyancy they were before. The float they were on was holding up better than expected though, so no complaints were made.

An hour went by, and they had almost made it to the shore when a rumble came through the trees. They stopped their pursuit and waited to see what danger awaited them on the shore. Raven saw it first.

She lit up like a Christmas tree. "Clarke!!!!!!"

Bellamy's heart stopped. He didn't know what to do. He saw the hood of the rover peak out onto the beach and he began to paddle like a madman. He knew better than to jump into the water, because who knows what evil creatures lurk below. But he had to get to the beach before anything could stop him from pulling her into his arms.

The rover pulled through the sand to the edge of the water. It parked and Clarke came running out, arms in the air. "Over here!!!"

By this time, Raven and Bellamy had made it close enough to stand. They abandoned their raft and ran like hell. Bellamy made it to the beach first. He barely made it three steps before tackling Clarke to the ground. He wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her close to him as if he'd never let her go ever again.

He was smiling and crying, stroking her hair. "I'm so sorry," He sobbed. "Clarke, I'm so sorry. I heard you, I came as fast as I could."

Clarke laughed and punched his arm, nuzzling further into his chest. "It's about damn time."

 

 

 


	2. A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Bellamy have a few things to discuss. In the lighthouse. Unsupervised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also must mention I'm writing these rather quickly and without any kind of real planning. So, expect random shit and mistakes. BUT HAVE FUN. There is sexy sexy fluffy fluff in this one.

Chapter 2. "A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes"  
Clarke smiled to herself silently, floating on a cloud of fuzzy warm feelings in her chest. She stared up at Bellamy, walking beside her, breathing the same air as her. She reached out and grabbed his hand as they headed towards the rover. "We've got a lot of catching up to do."  
She giggled softly. "A lot has changed."  
He smirked and cocked his head at her, his arm sneaking around her waist. "I can see that."  
Her short hair with a dash of red dye framed her face to look smaller and more concise. Older. Clarke had aged so much in the time they had been apart. She had become more graceful and more beautiful than Bellamy thought was even possible. He ran a hand through his hair and let out a breath he had been holding for six years. He kissed the top of her head and sighed.   
"I have someone I want you to meet." She put a hand on his cheek and looked deep into his eyes. "I've told her all about you. I think you'll really get along."   
Bellamy wondered curiously, following the tug of Clarke's hand. She was beaming as she opened the door to the backseat of the rover. And there stood a small girl of maybe eight years old, with long dark hair and bright eyes. It instantly reminded him of his sister, who had not been mentioned or heard from since he left that night for the island. It was too painful to think about yet.   
Clarke placed a hand on his arm, "This is Madi, my daughter. I adopted her after the death wave. She had survived, somehow, just a baby in the rubble. She's a nightblood like me."   
Bellamy took a moment, then got down closer to Madi. "Hey there, Madi." he breathed. "I know you don't know who I am, but you will. I will always be here to take care of you. I will protect you and your momma, til the day I die. How does that sound?"  
Madi stood, speculative. She paused for a moment, and then ran forward to wrap her little arms around Bellamy's neck. He didn't know it yet, or maybe he did, but Bellamy was the daddy that Madi was waiting for. She was a smart girl, and she knew that Clarke loved this man more than life itself. So she would do whatever it took to unite them as a family.   
Bellamy was beaming, he felt like he'd stepped into an alternate universe where nothing ever went wrong. He turned one last time to Clarke, his gaze falling on her lips. He locked eyes with her, "Clarke..."  
She held up her hand to stop him. "Let's just get you home safely. Then we can talk."   
He nodded and they all got into the Rover.   
*********  
Back at the lab, Raven was a lot more at home in the computers and tech equipment. She went right to work putting things back together and figuring out how to get plumbing and agriculture started. Madi went to help her and show her where everything was.   
In the meantime, Clarke had decided to take Bellamy on a walk to the lighthouse. They needed to talk, for sure. But by the time they got outside and started down the path, the desire for words became obsolete in the face of the peaceful sunshine and the spring flowers starting to grow. Bellamy never thought he would see flowers again.   
He never thought he would see Clarke again either, but here he was. He stopped dead in his tracks, face pinched with concern. She turned on her heel at the sound of his halt, confused and curious. "What is it?" She asked."The woods here are safe, as far as I know. Did you hear something?"  
He shook his head, stepping closer to her, pulling her waist next to his. "Clarke.." he breathed, stroking the side of her cheek. "I..."   
He leaned down and kissed her, nice and sweet and gentlemanly. She could feel the slight hesitation, the insecurity, but also the longing and the relief. "I love you. I've always loved you."  
Clarke's heart stopped, her eyes grew wide. This was the moment. "I love you too."  
She inhaled sharply, closing the distance between their lips, encapturing him in an endless kiss of flooding passion. For so long, she had held back, she had distanced herself for their friendship. But, after a while, she burned and ached for his love... To have waited through six years of silence, to get an I love you on the other side... It was as if she had died and gone to heaven. Which was almost more possible than than this blissful moment.   
Bellamy picked her up, resting her against a tree, dancing his lips across hers with skill and lust, needing to be closer and closer still. She wrapped her arms around his neck, running fingers through his hair, scratching at his back just to get more of him. The feel of his skin was addicting, exciting. She hadn't felt so alive in so long. He moaned into her kiss, his hands exploring her thighs and chest, breaking their lips to kiss her neck and jaw. "Clarke... He whispered, "Let's go to the lighthouse."   
He continued to kiss the skin along her temple and carry her, now fully ready for whatever. She nibbled at his earlobe, whispering the directions to him as they made way for the bachelor pad. Once they arrived, Bellamy carried her in bridal style. She made note of this by asking through a laugh, "Are we married now?"   
He smiled warmly at her, "If you wanna be. But it's not like we'll find an ordained minister around here."   
She took his hand, leading him to the bedroom in the back. The sheets were Egyptian cotton, and it was where Clarke attempted to sleep most nights.She bit her lip and turned to him, backing up onto the bed, pulling him over her. She felt the weight of his body on the mattress, she felt his arms, muscular and ready for action. She let out a little groan.   
"I've always wanted to be." She whispers, "So, maybe we can just say we are. Ordained ministers be damned."   
He nodded as he pulled his shirt over his head, eyebrows raised playfully, "I agree, but if we're gonna do that, we better make it official."   
He started kissing the space behind her ear, all the way down to her bellybutton, pulling her shirt up and off with the flick of his wrist. She giggled, sneaking out of the jeans she had been wearing. "Show me what you're made of."   
And with that challenge, they were off. There had never been a more balanced and explorable nature of being together than that of Bellamy and Clarke.   
They both liked it the same way; sweet, adoring, respectful, but fast, passionate, rough, needy, grabby, sexy, kinky. Bellamy would pin her down and please her until she couldn't stay still, then Clarke would twist and turn until he was begging her to give him more. They went round for round, as if there were no time in the world, and in a way, there wasn't.   
When the wave of energy had passed, they both lay flat on their backs, looking at the ceiling, trying to comprehend how they were there. How lucky they had both just become.   
"Hey, Clarke?" Bellamy voiced, his hand running idly across the skin of her upper thigh.  
"Yeah?" She answers quietly.  
"I was just wondering... about earlier." He says slowly. "Does Madi want me to be her dad?" He stopped at the final word, and realizing there was no going back, he asked, "Do you want that?"  
Clarke smiled. "I always tried to tell her about her family." She leaned over on her side to face him, pulling her body close. "I raised her. I feel protective of her. She's my child.But, she's also been my only friend. I would tell her stories about someday when our star would fall, and the prince would come. I told her about how you saved me. How you loved me."  
She sighed, running a hand through the hair on the back of his neck. "I want that. I want a family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was fun. Who doesn't enjoy the idea of Bellamy naked? SERIOUS PLOT ARC TO DROP IN 3......2....


	3. The Flame In Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what happened to the Bunker, Some cool stuff arises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after a very stoned conversation with my amazing boyfriend, this fanfiction is going to take an interesting turn. Personally, I adore the City of Light/ Becca Pramheda plot, so I'm going to basically start the earth over, take out the bad guys sort of, and just mess with the universe. Y'all aren't obligated to read this unworthy internet garbage if you don't see fit, but this sh*t is about to get littttttt.

Bellamy's chest was poking out proud and poised, he leaned up, grabbed his lover and pulled her into his lap. His hands went up and down her sides and along her thighs. He loved her body so much. It was perfectly thick and solid and soft and smelled of vanilla.  
"I will give that to you and so much more. I'll give you this whole new world." He turned a smile, peeking out from under his long, curly hair. The dark locks were unevenly poking out around his ears. He was so flawless in the low light of the room, bright with sweat and relief at having found love and safety all in one place.  
Clarke couldn't help but grin. She kissed him gently, once on the lips and twice on the nose.  
"I have a good feeling about this." She spooned up next to him and pulled his arms closer around her body. He laughed at the notion and kissed the top of her head.  
"Oh yeah?" He questions, "And what 'this' are you referring to?"  
"I mean, this time. You, me. The new world." She took a moment to ponder, kissing his hand, soaking in the glorious moment. "I just have this gut feeling things are going to be good. The worst part is over."  
He let that sink in, closing his eyes, only to get distracted by her scent again. It did feel good.  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the bedroom door. There was a scramble for clothes and sheets, anything to cover their nakedness, but before anything could be done the door was open.  
Now. Bellamy has had a lot of awkward walk-in-on-him-naked moments in life, but this had to be the least expected in all of history.  
His sister, at the end of the world, when no one had been able to contact the bunker in years, when everyone had stopped talking about the ones who had gone silent beneath Polis, was there. In the fucking doorway. Shocked, her mouth matching her name in a perfect O. She instantly calmed her face and blurted out, "Jesus, finally."  
She shook her head and rubbed her temples. Bellamy's first instinct was to try to hug her, but she stuck out a hand and screamed at him to put some clothes on first. Once he'd covered himself, they reunited with a bunch of sibling banter and exchanged their "I love you's" at last.  
"How the hell are you alive, where are the others?" Clarke asked, "I've been trying to contact you guys for six years and nothing."  
Octavia returned to her previous mission and reached towards her pocket. "I have to give you bad news, and I have to give you good news. Which do you want first?"  
Clarke pondered for a moment, "Bad news first, then good news to give me hope."  
The other girl nodded in respect of the thought. She hesitated and then spoke, "Indra is the only one with me. Everyone else was still in the bunker... They didn't make it."  
Clarke realized she would be torn over this, in another life. But so many times she mourned the loss of her mother, that when they lost contact with the bunker, she decided it would be the last time. Upon confirmation of what she suspected to be true, she didn't feel the guilt that she should have.  
"What happened to them?" She asked, still saddened by the lack of survivors to Primfyah.  
Octavia took a deep breath. "I'm not really sure. Indra knows more than I do. She was the one who went back inside. There was an explosion. We had found a way to dig out tunnels to get to the surface. Indra and I had gone out to test and see if they were safe. She went to tell the others when she saw the smoke." She paced back forth, recounting the story like a debriefing. Her time in the bunker changed her. "While digging the tunnels, I believe they hit a gas or electrical vein and caused a reaction."  
Clarke hoped her mother didn't suffer. To know she was with Kane, someone she loved and that loved her, helped to know she wasn't alone. "What's the good news?"  
Octavia smiled. "Indra's daughter was able to make it down to the tunnels and give me this." She pulled a little red tin box out of her pocket, and Clarke recognized the skull immediately. "Wanheda, Commander of Death. It's time for your ascension."  
*************  
They went together to the lab, where Raven, Madi, and Indra waited patiently. No one spoke of the strange reunion. Business as usual. But they were all happy to see each other. They spoke of Bellamy's time on the ring, what he could bear to talk about, at least. Octavia talked about her time in the bunker, leading the people. Clarke spoke of Madi and their journey to find the other Nightbloods. By the time they reached the lab, however, they had run out of appropriate conversation and had been enjoying silence.  
"We have traveled very far from Polis on the wish of my dying daughter. Let's get this over with." Indra cried. Her temper seeming shorter than usual even.  
They all gathered in a circle, and Octavia held the flame, Clarke bowed and bared her neck. After so long, what a simple thing. A humble ceremony in tribute to the fallen. Who knew what answers were to be held with this key. But, one thing was sure. It was damn time.  
Octavia made a small incision on the back of Clarke's neck, and then spoke the ancient words, "Ascende superius."  
The little device came to life and gravitated in her hand towards the nightblood oozing down the new commander's shoulders. It crawled neatly inside, and then as if like magic, the wound healed. There was a moment of silence, Clarke closed her eyes. It seemed as though her presence had gone somewhere else, for a separate kind of ceremony. Octavia locked eyes with Bellamy and there was fear and hope battling inside of him. She was so proud of him, for finally coming to the realization that he was someone worthy of love and who wanted to give love. Only at the end of the world and then some.  
Clarked opened her eyes, they had become a bright shining blue, like the light of a thousand galaxies were within them and the temperature in the room dropped twenty degrees.  
Everyone stood stark still, eyes on their new commander.  
"Welcome to New Earth, friends." She smiled at them all, bubbling over with stimulation and understanding beyond her wildest dreams. "We've got a lot of work to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidenote: Does anybody notice that this shit is getting kinda disney? I've been singing the songs in my head because they are hella catchy but then I start writing them as cheesy lines in dialog and metaphors and suddenly my steamy bellarke scene has turned into the little mermaid. Whatevs, Like McDonald's, I'm lovin' it. Also, 2nd Sidenote: Going to bed after this chapter, will update today 8.27.17


	4. Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are changing. The world is not the same anymore, but one thing remains. Clarke is large and in charge. Everyone has a job to do. It's time for big moves and endless possibilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's got lack of details and repetitive language and all the awful cheesy pet peeve things we hate, but it's fun and playful and explores through the plot at an extremely rapid rate. I imagine I'll keep adding to this fic as long as it brings me joy or gets responses saying it brings others joy. I'll also take requests. Since this is a FAN-fare fanfic, I will consider or try most anything you wanna see. So, go on, throw them at me. Your wildest Bellarke dreams. Or just cool plot bunnies you wanted to see but never did.

Chapter 4: Rebirth  
CLarke stood up straight, her bright gaze falling over each of her companions. Within the crowd now stood a few faces that hadn't been there before. Lexa, silently watching from over Bellamy's shoulder. Becca, smiling brightly behind Raven. Next to her was a version of Becca, Alie 2.0. in a blue dress, with a stare full of understanding.   
Bellamy spoke first. "So... How does it feel?"   
Clarke let out a breath of relief. "Like home. I can't explain it. It's like it was made for me."  
Becca walked up to Clarke, beyond the view of anyone else. "You did it. You've taken the final step. Now we can begin."  
Clarke tilted her head, "Can begin what?"  
"The Garden." said Becca. Clarke became flooded with visions of the future of the green spot on Earth. It would be a safe haven. She saw the faces of Nightbloods across the globe, following paths in the stars to make it to her. She saw herself, holding a beautiful baby. Bellamy, standing beside her.   
Then, a few things she would not comprehend for some time: King Roan, The banker on fire, Lost souls scattering the earth. Negative energies attempting to penetrate the sanctuary. She saw a bright cityscape of architecture so perfect she would hug it. Running water, streams, fountains, flowers, trees, animals. Lines and grids lining the world, bends in time and space and light.   
Back in reality, it seemed to the others as though mere seconds had gone by. They stood in wait of their orders.   
"I need all of you to know that the future is good." She smiled warmly at them all. "We are the chosen. There are many others, nightbloods. They are on their way here. We will begin to build. This is a sanctuary, called The Garden. We will rise from the ashes, friends. And it all starts today. With us."  
Clarke looked to her engineer, she spoke, "Raven, our first order of business is to give you, Octavia, Indra, and Bellamy the doses of my bone marrow I prepared. I'll have a few extra, because I was planning on more untreated people. But nevertheless, we will survive. The human race will live on and thrive. Once the procedure is complete, I'll be able to share with you information about The Garden."   
"Secondly, There is a shift happening within our world that has been an ongoing process over the last one hundred and fifty years. We are on the very edge of this process. The Earth is changing in density. We're moving from the third density to the fourth density, so in another term, the fifth dimension."  
Everyone seemed a little curious, a little cautious, but absolutely-irrevocably confused.   
Bellamy crossed his arms and raised his brow. "Clarke, are you sure we can trust this?"  
She walked over to him, uncrossed his arms, and put a finger on his brows to spread the wrinkles. Instantly, he felt a sense of calm and overwhelming belief wash over him. He could feel the light behind her words and her understanding.   
"How do you know?" He asked again, pulling her close,whispering in her ear. "What if it's all just a trick?"  
She kissed his cheek, held the back of his neck, and hummed a slow song. The unity day song. At the last of it, she let out in a slow breath, "Until our final journey to the ground.."  
"I think I've always known. I was born for this." She smirked. Lexa smiled somewhere behind.   
******  
Once the treatments had been distributed, Raven went to take a nap and process. She was beyond excited to have an open connection to Becca again. She had been asking Clarke so many questions, but every single one of them had an answer. She was so brave and accepting in the face of a message about saving the world, once more. She was prepared to build the whole city from scratch if she had to.   
Little did she know, that woud not be necessary in due time.   
Primfyah changed the earth. It wiped out everything and everyone that survived the first explosion. Except for the chosen. This is because they would begin a new era of human. A higher consciousness human. A world without war and bloodshed. A world based in something entirely new. Fresh, and light.   
Things were changing in frequency, raising in vibration, becoming more fluid. Things would be easier to manipulate, and with the nightblood as the new DNA make-up, the transformation would be complete in order to access the Crystal Grid.   
Clarke checked up with Indra and Octavia, who were discussing privately about their thoughts, but showed no signs of aggression or denial. They were ready for peace, or to at least welcome it willingly.   
She turned to Madi, who was staring wide-eyed at her mother. "What do you think, angel?"  
The little girl ran up and hugged her, staying quiet. Her aura was a soft pink and it radiated vibrations of hope and joy. She pulled away from her mother, "Who told you all of this?"  
Clarke got down on one knee, looking her daughter in the eyes, "The first commander, every commander since then, and even God herself." She laughed at the joke, but also sort of knew it was the truth.  
Madi tilted her head. "So, God is a woman?"   
Clarke nodded.  
"Weird." The girl added, turning her eyes to Bellamy, who had been watching the encounter lovingly. She pointed back at her mother as she walked away, "She's a crazy one. But, she's the best one."   
Bellamy nodded, "I agree, wholeheartedly."   
He stepped over to Clarke and pulled her close to him. He kissed the top of her forehead. "I'm absolutely in love with you and all of your crazy."   
She smirked devilishly, whispering in his ear,"You haven't seen the half of it."  
He chuckled at the thought, turning around and picking her up on his back like a piggy-back. "You're coming with me before you get yourself into trouble."  
She clung on tight, musing at the thought, "With you, I'm bound to get into trouble. But you can sign me up anyway."   
*********  
He carried her all the way to the Lighthouse, it didn't bother him one bit. He wasn't even out of breath. He just felt, heavy. He voiced his observations, "So, Nightbloods seem to be stronger than regular humans. Or this density/dimension thing is getting in the way of how things feel."  
Clarke walked through the living room into the kitchen, sitting herself up on the counter. "All of our perceptions are going to be a bit off for a while. We'll be able to make more sense of it as we adjust, but it's just as strange as it sounds. Moving into the fifth dimension means that time will become less relevant, physical matter and thought will become one and we'll be able to manipulate our reality beyond our wildest dreams. That comes with side effects."  
Bellamy walked into the kitchen, his face turning a particular shade of red. He put his hands on either side of his love, face hovering in front of hers. "As long as they're not deadly side effects."   
She shook her head, placing a hand on his cheek. "My name is Wanheda. Commander of Death. Do you know why that is? Not because of the countless deaths I caused, but because of this. Right now. I have commanded death to be no more. I was chosen. I was here, in the time, in the place, with the spirit. Lexa told me that the commander's spirit would choose wisely, and here I am. And here I will be."  
She took a deep breath, following his gaze closely. He traced over her lips, her cheeks, her eyes, the floor, and finally back to her eyes. She spoke softly, "The Flame couldn't be destroyed, because it was protected by divine order. Becca Pramheda was more than a scientist. She was a goddess, like in your greek stories. She was a master of ascension. She understood the steps necessary to preserve what could remain, and to allow a quick end to as much of the suffering as she could. "  
Bellamy sighed. He closed his eyes. "You know how this sounds, right?"  
She took his shoulders in her hands and put her forehead on his. "The world isn't real anymore. We've gotta get used to that. The sooner we do, the better we understand." She wrapped her legs around his waist, stroking his hair away from his face. "Can you believe in me, until you can believe in the world again?"   
He nodded, leaned closer, and kissed her. He kissed her again and again, and once more when he wasn't sure the last two times had happened. "I'm not dead, am I?"  
She giggled, "No. Far from it."  
He smiled, "Just checking."   
Then he picked her up off the counter, carried her to the bed, and threw her down. He closed the door behind him and pulled off his shirt.  
"I like a man that will throw me around." Clarke mused, "I wonder what else you can do."  
He laughed, climbing over her and pulling off her shirt, "You haven't seen the half of it."  
She lay there, bare chest and beauty spread out before him. He was breathless at the sight.   
"You are the most gorgeous thing on Earth." He brought his chest down to hers, holding himself just over her frame. "How did I get so lucky?"   
She giggled. "You were chosen. I told you."  
He chuckled, "That was rhetorical."  
She paused for a second, looked like she was going to say something, then she stopped herself. Bellamy knew better than to let her get away with that. "What's on your mind?"  
She looked unsure of how to start, but continued anyway,"I, was, uh, thinking... We are lucky to be together. And to be alive for that matter. And I know that we will have a family with Madi and everything... And that's going to be awesome, being end of the world-married and stuff, but..."  
Bellamy's heart skipped a beat in anticipation for what was to come rolling out her mouth, "But, what? I'm all ears."  
She looked him in the eyes, as serious as the day was long, "I want to have a baby of my own.... of, our own, I mean."   
His stomach twisted into a special knot, his heart became hungry for the idea, for the reality that this is what she wanted. Bellamy had been a big brother for the majority of his waking life, and now he was to be a father to Madi, and as Clarke had just informed him, could be father to his own child if he wanted. And boy, did he want it.   
"Yes." He said, decisive and true. "That's the first thing you've said in about an hour that's made any sense to me."  
She beamed at the news, pulling him into an elated kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a chapter, eh? Keeping it moving right along. To add to that, CAN I SAY. BELLAMY MAKES A GREAT DAD. Dilf. All the way. Expect the baby feels. I'm basically jumping right into this married plot because Bellamy is my husband in fiction. Period. He's perf. BUT ALSO I NEED TO FIND RAVEN A MAN. Gonna give her a fine ass nightblood man. Til' next time, mi amigos.


	5. In The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the beginning, there was new life. And it was beautiful to behold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter, gotta get off to bed. I'll try to get to this first thing when I get home from work tomorrow. Until then, enjoy the fluff and sweetness. Moving this plot right along on schedule. What're ya thinking? Any feedback out there? Are the radios working?

After the first kiss, it seemed as though they couldn't have enough. They memorized each other, hands over skin, limbs over limbs, tossing and twirling in the sheets as if tomorrow would never come. Bellamy held Clark beneath him, supporting her with one arm, holding himself up with the other, and pleasing her with every move of his body. They locked in eye contact, knowing that there would come a moment when they would be overstimulated in bliss and have to give in.  
"I'm ready," Clarke whispered, pulling him closer inside of her, moaning into his ear. "It's okay."  
Bellamy nearly teared up at the thought, but held it back as he hit a particularly soft spot within the most beautiful tucked away places. The warmth was so much as it spread throughout his whole body, out of him and into Clarke. She whimpered, a long, heavy breath draining out of her like releasing an airlock that was devoid of oxygen.  
"I love you," She cried as he collapsed beside her, pulling her into his arms as if she were the most precious and delicate treasure in the whole universe.  
"And you will never know how much I love you." He said, breathing into her hair. "Neither will I... because it just doesn't stop. I'll love you forever, Clarke Griffin."  
She sighed, snuggling against his chest. "Good thing that all we have is forever."  
******************  
After about three weeks of round the clock working on gatherings supplies for the plans Clarke and Raven had drawn up, Bellamy was starting to think they had a running chance.  
They had already figured out a way to get water routed to the place on the island they scouted for placement. The tubes and equipment had mostly been dragged to and strewn about the island by Alie OG and her cohorts, they just needed to get it all in one place and let Raven put it together.  
Madi was spending a lot of time on the ventures through the woods, mostly trailing behind Bellamy asking a thousand questions. He mused at her curiosity and did his best to come up with an answer for every single one of her far-out imaginative questions. She seemed to like that.  
One day, though, they were crossing a stream and she hit her knee on a rock. Though that kid was tough as balls, she was still young and vulnerable to the world. Sometimes shit just hurts when you're small, and you've got to cry. Bellamy didn't judge, he didn't panic. He pulled her to the side, knelt down, washed off the scrape, held her hand, kiss the top of her head, and then looked her in the eye. "You have been so brave. You know that?"  
He smiled kindly at her, watching her face light up a bit at the sound. He nodded.  
"You have been through so much, and you were there for your momma when I couldn't be. For that, you're my hero. Without you, none of us would have any reason to be here. You're the future and the future is looking very bright to me."  
The little girl grinned from ear to ear and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you, daddy."  
Bellamy's heart skipped a beat, his eyes began to sting. He wrapped his arms around her with a fluttering in his chest. He was so proud.  
"I love you, too, babygirl." He stroked her hair, reveling in her affection. He took her by the shoulders and met her eyes once more. "And I have something to tell you."  
He thought back to earlier that morning when Clarke had thrown up her breakfast for the third day in a row, and when he tucked her into the bath, he noticed a bump starting to form on her stomach. He was overjoyed, even though he hadn't spoken it aloud yet, he knew.  
"You're going to be a big sister." He confessed. "Your momma and I are going to have a baby."  
Madi squealed in excitement, forgot her injury and took off running, all the while screaming, "I'm a big sister!" Bellamy chased her, in stitches with laughter the whole way back to the lab. By the time he got there, Clarke, Raven, and Octavia were all standing around chattering with Madi, who had been only seconds late to the party.  
"Bellamy!" Clarke sang, "Come over here!"  
Madi ran over to him, dragging his pants leg, insisting he come see the "pictures".  
He took the steps to cross the room, but stopped halfway to process: the love of his life was carrying his child, his adopted daughter was tugging his leg, his friends and sister were there to support him. What more could he ask for? He shed a tear, finding the strength to walk over and kiss Clarke, which somehow brought him more to life than he ever thought he could be. He placed a hand over her stomach, "This baby will be the first to step into the new world. A world of peace, of love, and of hope. A world that can be believed in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the way I played that out. I kind of imagine Clarke will get kinky during her pregnancy. Hormones and whatnot. But, still, who knows. I want to explore more of what's happening with the world in later chapters, but the basis was getting this baby on board. Now we've got bigger fish to fry. 
> 
> 8.30.17 update, CHAPTERS WILL BE COMING REGULARLY. I wanted to post last night but had internet issues. Working on being able to post tonight  
> 9.3.17 Update, I had internet issues the entire end of my stay at my old house, but luckily I'm moving out this weekend so regular updates will conclude after the Labor Day Weekend. I already have stuff written, just need to post.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed him to hear her. I needed them to be wanting each other. I needed a happy reunion. Now, I need smut. I need the illusion of safety. Then I can fuck it all up with evil and bad guys. But FIRST. Bellarke will make magic. FORESHADOWING.


End file.
